Carnivals Aren't Just For Fun and Games
by foolhardychic
Summary: A little spin off from my first story Troublemaker. Germany and Italy go out on an exciting date to the carnival, and they devilish frog named France continues to spy on the couple.


Hello people of Earth! This is only my third fan fiction. Another smut. It's also boy x boy. If you don't like, please don't read. This is a little spin off to my first story Troublemaker. You don't need to read that first. Please leave me a review. I'm open to all suggestions on how I can make my writing better. I don't know if you guys know this, but I'm always excited when somebody comments. It's a great feeling. Especially if it's a great review. ^^ Also, I'm really really sorry if it's out of character...Plus I'm sorry for lack of dialogue. I really suck at that.

Hetalia does not belong to me. All characters belong to their proper owner.

Doitsu = Germany / Ludwig

Please enjoy your daily dose of GerIta!

* * *

><p>Finally. Italy was so excited to go on another date with Germany. But this time, he knew something big was going to happen. Both figuratively and literally. After his break down a few weeks ago, Germany had gone out of his way to make the Italian feel loved. Even more so than usual. Today was special though. Italy got to pick where they went. So of course, he chose the carnival. One of his favorite places. It's so easy to blend in with other people. Plus, it's loads of fun.<p>

Italy was combing his hair, trying to avoid touching his curl. That was one strand of hair that didn't need to be touched at the moment. A loud knocking at the door startled him, and caused him to let out a small squeal. Putting the comb down, he rushed over and opened the door. There stood Germany dressed in a nice black tank and jeans looking as sexy as ever. "Doitsu!" Italy flung his arms around the blonde and kissed him on the cheeks. "Ah, um, are you ready to go Feliciano?" Italy nodded eagerly and grabbed the German's hand and started down the street after closing his door.

The carnival wasn't too far away. It was pretty easy to get to. The Italian started humming a random tune as he swung their clasped hands.

The German glanced over at him. He adored the way his eyes glinted in the sunlight, how his curl bounced when he walked, and everything else about him. So...why? Why hadn't he ever said that to the Italian? Why hadn't he ever shown him how much he loved him physically? He didn't just love Italy for his body, but for his personality too. Making love was a big part in saying that he loved him. There was also marriage...but...Germany was too scared to suggest that. The Italian was highly unpredictable with his own emotions. "Ve~ Ludwig are you okay? You look kind of puzzled." The German broke out of his trance and smiled at Italy. "Ja, I'm fine," he leaned down and pecked Italy on the cheek.

In the distance, the couple could already make out the carnival. The bright flashing lights, the rides, and all of the works. Italy let out a 'Ve' of delight and dragged Germany towards the bustling crowd of people. Everywhere there were people on stilts, laughing couples, clowns (a.k.a little devils), and lots of food stands. The Italian had a little hop in his step after seeing all the pasta stands and the German's mouth was watering from the amount of sausage everywhere. "Feliciano vould you like something to eat?" Italy nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on a dish of spaghetti and meatballs. As the saying goes, 'Eat the spaghetti to forgetti your regretti.' Or something like that.

The brunette grabbed a table and watched as the German ordered their food. But what really caught his attention were the jeans that Germany was wearing. They fit him really well. They clung to his butt and seemed to accentuate the whole lower half of his body. Whenever the German walked the Italian noticed that the jeans fit really, really, really well. He had a mouth watering piece of ass and - "Are you alright? Sorry the vait vas kind of long," Germany broke Italy out of his thoughts. The Italian blushed deeply and dug right into the pasta. He shouldn't be thinking of Germany like that at this kind of place!

Germany quickly devoured the meatballs and started sharing the dish with Italy. It wasn't everyday the German felt like eating pasta, so the Italian let him. He needed to appreciate the fine art of eating linguine. They both took a big bite and started chewing slowly. Italy's noodle wasn't even fully in his mouth. He didn't understand it until he started leaning closer to the blonde, only to realize they ended up sharing the same noodle. Italy started to slurp up the noodle. Germany got the idea and went in for the kiss. He lightly pressed his lips against his lover's and bit off the pasta noodle. Glob knows he didn't want to have a make out session with a whole noodle in his mouth. At least Italy could finally check this off his bucket list.

In a few minutes they finished off their pasta and headed for the rides and games. "Let's go over there Ludwig!" The Italian pulled the blonde by the hand and led him to the balloon game with the darts. He paid the man a dollar and got three darts. He just wanted the big cat stuffed animal. He prepared himself and was about to throw them when the German broke his concentration. "Feli, you're doing this completely vrong." Germany went behind his back, pressing himself really close, close enough that his warm breath was brushing against Italy's ear. He wrapped his arms around Italy and helped him position the dart. "Now let go vhen I say so, and... go-" the dart flew and hit right in the middle of the balloon. The same happened for the next two darts. The close proximity was really starting to really affect Italy though. At this point, it was more like Germany was throwing the darts. Unwrapping his arms, he went to grab the big cat that Italy had chosen. While at it, he traced his finger tips over Italy's ass.

Italy was squirming in embarrassment. The German walked over, and there was an almost cocky glint in his eyes. Almost as if he thought he got away with something. The brunette was visibly shuddering while his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Dooitttssuuuuu! Why are you always so mean to me?" Italy had little tears on the rims of his eyes. Why would he do that to him when he can't do anything back? Especially in public. Germany snorted, "Vell I could say the same to you Feliciano!" He intertwined their hands together and headed for the Ferris wheel.

The couple walked up a little platform and handed the man monitoring the Ferris wheel two dollars. The Ferris wheel was all lit up, and it glowed in the moonlight. The lovers were put into a glittery black carrier. It was an enclosed space, and they could have privacy while in it. While trying to find his seat, Germany stumbled, causing a little black box to fall from his pocket. "Neh, Ludwig? What's that?" the Italian pointed to the box to Germany's horror. The German scrambled to pick up the box and return it to it's proper place, "It's nothing. Don't vorry about it." Italy dealt him a look of utter disbelief. Germany knew what was coming next as he moved as far away from Italy as possible. The brunette chased after him, reaching for the box in his lover's pocket. Italy was attempting to tackle the German. The whole carrier was swinging in distress. "Feliciano stop!" Germany didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time he didn't want to present the box yet. Italy continued to chase after him in hopes of seeing what it was. "I SAID STOP!"

The poor Italian was shocked. Sure Germany yelled at him like that in training, but he never meant it. But this time...Italia knew he was angry. Beyond angry. He retracted his arm from reaching out to the pocket. Italy turned around and went into the corner and sulked. Light tears were streaming down his face. His shoulders were trembling. Germany sighed and went over to comfort him.

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair and pulled the Italian into his lap on one of the benches. The Ferris wheel had already made a few turns, and the ride was sure to end soon. Well, until there was a loud groaning, people screaming bloody murder, and the ride coming to a complete and utter stop. The clanging of broken parts broke Italy out of his sulkiness. Out the window, they could see that they were at the very top of the ride.

A crackling arose in their little carrier, "Ladies and Gentleman we deeply apologize for this. The ride seems to have broken down, and it won't be up and running again. Help is on it's way, but it may be about an hour until you're let out. Again, our deepest apologies." The intercom switched off, and Italy and Germany were left alone in the darkness. "D-Doitsu?" Italy clung onto his shirt for dear life. He was terrified of the darkness. It felt so constricting and suffocating. He started panting heavily. Italy was on the verge of having a panic attack.

* * *

><p>At the same time, France was miles away. France planned everything perfectly. He deserved a little more credit. He was smarter than people thought. Surprisingly enough, he was more intelligent than the average frog. He flicked the little video camera on that was in every single carrier on the Ferris wheel. The tape he was most focused on was the one inside Germany and Italy's. Hungary was sure to reward him well for this. Most of the female countries were looking forward to the beautiful moment when Germany and Italy finally had sex. France glance down at the screen,"Ohohoho what do we have here?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Shh...Feli. Calm down," Germany stroked his smooth brown hair (excluding the curl of course) and brought his hands down to cup his cheeks. He brushed away the tears and kissed him on the nose. Italy sniffled in response and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. A cold wind swayed the carrier and the brunette shivered in fear. His arms tightened around Germany's neck. "Feli, just focus on me ja?" The Italian nodded in response and snuggled closer to Germany. The blonde nuzzled his head in the crook of Italy's neck. He inhaled his scent and licked his neck. His tongue swept the whole way down to Italy's collarbone. Italy shuddered and Germany hoped that it was out of excitement and not fear.<p>

"Just focus on me," he sucked on the brunette's skin leaving a dark hickey. He repeated the same action onto the other side. Italy was already trembling on top of Germany. This was a first for Italy. Germany wasn't exactly the most touchy feely person he knew. Even Romano was more affectionate! And that is saying something.

Italy was starting to get hot. Therefore, there was absolutely no reason to have a shirt on. He wanted to feel more of Germany's tongue. He craved it. He had all this pent up frustration that just needed to be let out. Italy practically ripped his own shirt off. Germany leaned down and captured Italy's perked nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it harshly while twisting and groping the other one. He nipped at the little nub. The blonde made it clear that he had no intention of being gentle. His hands swept across Italy's small chest and he moaned in appreciation. Above him Italy was panting heavily. His eyes were clouded with lust. The German couldn't wait to see more.

Italy's chest was almost numb with the pleasure. What he really wanted were Germany's lush lips. He grabbed the German's hair and crashed their lips together. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. Germany thrust his tongue inside of Italy's mouth. He wanted to taste every inch of him. Their tongues brushed together, Germany trying to assert his dominance. Italy slowly started grinding into Germany's lap. He could feel their growing erections rubbing together through both their jeans. The friction was driving Germany crazy. He craved more.

He grunted and broke away from the Italian's tantalizing mouth. He unzipped the Italian's jeans and gazed lustfully at Italy's twitching cock. (Unsurprisingly, the brunette never actually wore underwear.) He watched Italy's expression as he trailed his fingers up and down the Italian's small shaft. Italy's entire face was cloaked in pleasure. His eyes were watery from the overwhelming pleasure and he was panting loudly. He clung onto Germany as if his life depended on it. The German quite enjoyed what he saw. He stroked Italy's cock and circled his thumb over the top. Precum was already coming from the brunette.

Germany stopped right what he was doing. He didn't want Italy to cum just yet. They still haven't gotten to the best part. The actual process of making love. Germany laid Italy down onto the seat and hovered over top of him. "D-Doitsu...please..." the Italian begged. He wanted it just as bad as Germany did. His eyes were begging Germany for his love even though he knew he already had it. Germany discarded his own jeans and boxers. He dug around in his jeans' pockets and found the little bottle of lube he always carried with him. He always carried it around. Just in case. It's not like he was planning this the entire time or anything.

"Italy, are you ready?" Germany asked him. If he wasn't, of course he would stop. He didn't want to hurt his lover. Italy nodded and kissed Germany showing him he gave his consent. "Ja, this might feel a little veird," the blonde applied some of the lube to both the Italian's quivering ass and his own fingers. His pointer finger circled the brunette's hole and was then pushed inside. Italy shuddered at the feeling. It's not like he wasn't prepared either. It's almost as if both him and Germany were expecting something to happen soon. So the night before, Italy was sprawled panting in his room fingering himself to try to get used to it. That wasn't necessarily the case because when Germany did it, it was a completely different experience.

Germany's finger relentlessly thrust into his ass hole. As soon as Italy was moaning and trembling, the blonde added yet another finger. Italy was enjoying the entire experience, while the blonde still had yet to be pleasured. Germany's cock was aching for release. He grunted in slight annoyance. Italy was never truly going to be ready for his large length. He added a third finger for good measure. As he was thrusting he lapped at Italy's still erect nipples. Italy's ass was starting to become relaxed enough that he could start to push his cock in. "Feli, I'm putting it in. Ich liebe dich."

He slowly slid his cock into the quivering Italian. "Ich liebe dich," Germany kept repeating the words over and over. Italy was quite clearly in pain. Slow tears were streaming down his face. Germany kissed the tears away as he slowly thrust in and out. Italy was hugging Germany tight against him. After a few more thursts, when he finally adjusted, the Italian said, "Ludwig...faster." Germany sped up his thrusts and started stroking Italy's unattended cock.

Through the pleasure, Italy was tracing his hands up and down Germany's toned chest. His nose brushed against his neck, and he traced small kisses along his jaw line whispering 'Te amo' to his blonde lover. Germany's thrusts went deeper and harder. Each thrust hit Italy's special bundle of nerves over and over again. The German was panting heavily above him and letting out strings of random German words at random. The blonde reached up and started pinching and rubbing the special little curl on the brunette's head. Italy was delirious with pleasure and was moaning nonstop. The curl was his special form of automatic pleasure. It was sure to affect his twin at the same time also. It was the only thing that mentally (or physically) linked the brothers. Surely Romano was going to feel what Italy was feeling too.

Italy came first both from the thrusting and from the pleasure of his curl. The buildup of all the pressure in Italy's abdomen had finally burst. His whole body shook from the unearthly feeling. He could vaguely feel Germany still thrusting inside of him. Soon after, Germany finally came too and he rode out his orgasm inside of Italy. Italy's insides were filled with his lovers cum.

Germany pulled out and clutched onto Italy. Both of them were still breathing heavily. "Feliciano," Germany started while gazing into Italy's eyes, "That box...earlier...it's for you. Someday. Vhen ve're both ready."

Italy beamed even though his ass was quite sore, "Ve my answer is yes." Italy snuggled up into the crook of Germany's neck. This was probably one of the best days of his life. Plus, it's pretty cool that they had sex in a Ferris wheel. Yet _another _thing to cross off his bucket list. They just lied there together in each others arms until they both heard the faint sound of a helicopter in the far off distance which was there cue to finally get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Well look at that." Halfway through his little recording, France decided to switch to the outside cameras that showed the outside view of the Ferris wheel. And to literally no one's surprise, the entire black carrier was rocking back and forth from the force of Germany and Italy having sex.<p>

France giggled girlishly and set about to editing his footage of the couple. He couldn't wait to personally congratulate the couple on finally doing the do. "I cannot wait to see Ludwig's expression fufufufufufufu!" France laughed nonstop from his little hideout.

* * *

><p>The couple could hear the whirring of the helicopter that was right above them. They were already unloading people from the other carriers. A loud speaker came from the helicopter, "The couple in the black carrier, you may now exit. Grab hold of the ladder and climb up." Germany opened the door and was blinded by the spotlight coming from the helicopter. Blinking, he looked up and spotted a familiar blonde hanging out the doors of the helicopter ten feet up. France had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Ohonhonhon did you two have fun in there?" France smirked and held up a little video camera teasingly. It was labeled 'Lovers Finally Unite.' Just another video to add to his 'collection'. Hungary owed him big time for giving her these videos.<p>

Germany growled at the French man and climbed up the rope ladder as fast as he could. He was so close to the top when France jumped off of the heli, pulled open his parachute, and sailed to the ground with a Cheshire cat grin. If England ever found out about France's 'hobby' he was sure to get into a whole bunch of trouble. Well, if he ever _did _find out. But who's to say he won't?

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as Italy and Ludwig were safely away from the Ferris wheel, Italy's phone rung immediately. He was almost scared to answer after he looked at the caller ID.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD DOING TO YOUR CURL?! PUT HIM ON THE DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW." Germany earned quite the verbal beating. Romano made it his personal goal to insult him whenever the chance. But that didn't change anything between Germany and Italy. They were to be married after all.

_The End_

Thoughts on it?


End file.
